


The Golden Bridle Job

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Parker swears she's seen a unicorn.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Trust me, if I owned this…well, I haven’t even seen the final season yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Bridle Job

Parker fixed them both with narrowed eyes and pointed fingers. “We’re doing this.”

“Um,” Hardison said, “Parker, you know that unicorns don’t exist?”

“They do exist!” she cried. “I’ve seen one.”

Eliot folded his arms. “Parker. There are no such things as unicorns.” 

She huffed, hard enough to make her bangs fly up. “They do exist. I saw one.”

The two men exchanged a look and Parker stepped between them, slugging them both with hard little fists. “Ow!” Hardison yelped, “baby, what’s that for?”

“You not believing me!” She glared at him, then switched that look to Eliot. 

He shrugged. “Okay, so you’ve seen a unicorn…does that mean you’re still a virgin? Because I’m not, like, really way past it, and I probably won’t see – ow! Damn it, Parker!”

She drew her fist back, as if considering whether to punch him again. “You don’t have to be a virgin to see a unicorn.” 

“Phew,” Hardison said, not quite under his breath. Eliot snorted. Loudly. “What?”

“Well, if anyone out of the three of us is a virgin,” Eliot said, raising his eyebrows pointedly. 

“Ooo!” Parker stomped her feet. “I’m going to just go without you! That poor little unicorn, they’re really mistreating him.” Muttering under her breath, she grabbed a jacket, slinging it on. “You two can just…just…wait here! Nonbelievers!” she shouted. 

Eliot screwed up his face as Parker hopped up, resting her chest over the bar, and grabbed her bag from out behind it. “You don’t think,” he gestured at her ass.

Hardison shrugged. “I ain’t takin’ any chances.” Getting to his feet, he called, “I’m right behind you, Parker.” Pointing at Eliot, he asked, “You in?” 

Eliot tossed back his hair. “Yeah, fine let’s go steal us a damned unicorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leverage, Hardison/Parker/Eliot or gen, let's go steal a unicorn, from Daria234.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of [Lancelot the Unicorn](http://www.lair2000.net/Unicorn_Dreams/Unicorns_Man_Made/unicorns_man_made.html) when I was writing this.


End file.
